World We're In
by FiveMeterHockeyStick
Summary: Alfred and Arthur were just penpals that meet for the first time and now they were captured by weird foregin men that were dark and creepy. / Vampire story USUK Rocho PruCan and others to come/
1. It Was Just to See You

"Bloody hell, where is that stupid yank?" The Englishman huffed for the third time in the last two minutes, even though he knew full well that the boy's plane had only just reached the airport and was still getting situated at the gate. He couldn't help it,, he was far beyond anxious and he was at wits en with the way his nerves flared whenever he heard a non British accent.

'He's not off the bloody plane, he's not off the bloody plane.' Arthur repeated the mantra in his head, trying to calm himself. To say the least, it was working. It only made him more impatient and anxious. Arthur felt that it was silly of him to get so worked up over this, but it was their very first meeting.

"Flight 329 now arriving from Los Angles, California, is now unloading. Please-" The rest was tuned out as the Brit stood up from the ridiculously uncomfortable chairs provided for the ones waiting to pick up passengers and started going closer to the gate door.

Suddenly, the gate opened and all sorts of people came spilling out. Laughing and talking to one another as they filed out to find those waiting for them or to get their luggage.

Arthur cursed as he watched the people flowing out left and right. 'This would be much better if I knew what he BLOODY looked like.' He seethed mentally.

Arthur could hardly believe that getting a pen pal would ever result to this much nervous stress. Let alone said pen pal would actually went to visit him, but the damned American wouldn't even give him a photo to use to spot him!

'Come on, Arthur, it'll be fun! And a great surprise! Way more exciting!' The annoying comment rang in his head, he's never heard his friend's voice before, but he imagined it very annoying. Like him. 'Stupid daft fool!' Arthur cursed.

He glanced around as the endless sea of people coming off the plane thinned and stopped all together, the last leaving were the flight attendents and pilots. All Arthur knew about Alfred F. Jones, aside being so frustrating, was that he was: tall, blond, had blue eyes, wore glasses and (in the American's words not his) drop dead sex-tastic.

But...it seemed rather the typical appearance for some Americans, ignoring the sexy bit of course, for lots of the passengers were blond or dirty blond. Though some of the details were hard to tell from a distance, couldn't spot eye color very much and even some of the ladies were on the tall side, almost passing Arthur's own height.

"Hell..." Arthur sighed. "I'm smacking him for this." He looked around, hoping to find someone doing the same to narrow down his search. It wasn't any help, he should have known that many people would be doing the same, looking for their own people to pick up or be picked up. This is where you went to pick up passengers.

One boy did catch his eye though, he fit the description rather well and...well...he was just gorgeous, he'd catch anyone's eye. There was just one problem though, he was missing glasses...so it couldn't be him. Arthur ran his hand through his short blond tresses aggravated, this would last for hours.

The beautiful American boy stretched, Arthur could hear the his joints popping from where he stood meters away. The boy reached into his jacket's pocket, rubbing his eyes with a yawn, pulling out retracted a pair of glasses and slipping them on.

"Ah!" Arthur flinched in a half movement toward the stranger, thinking to to go up to him, but what if he was wrong? That would be so embarrassing!

The American, that Arthur has been shamelessly staring at this whole time, shifted the strap of the duffel bag, a small stitched on American flag could be seen on it. The other blond pulled out his cell phone to check for time or other wise.

'Of course!' Arthur thought. 'I should have messaged him from the start!' He scolded himself, pulling out his own mobile phone and started his text.

'Bloody git where you!? This guessing game grows tiresome!' Sent.

And as if to prove his suspensions, the boy he'd been watching blinked in surprise at a sudden text. A consequence, surely. The American slowly began to smile brightly, as if he were very fond of the device he was holding beyond else.

A laugh as sweet as bells tumbled out of the American's mouth as he read what was on his phone and responded. Arthur felt he was starting to have very strange thoughts about him and it was beginning to get very weird.

'Received! One new message. -Alfred- 'I just got off the plane, Artie, where are YOU?'

Arthur growled at his phone's screen, cocky little son of- Out of the corner of his eye he saw the American he'd been staring (eye stalking), he must have been heard. Heat rose to the Brit's face and went back to discovering where HIS American was. Arthur could just feel the color darken on his cheek as he thought that but brushed it off to miss thinking under nerves.

'Where in the stupid airport are you, yank?' Sent.

Received. 'In the terminal.'

Arthur slapped his palm to his forehead. "Bloody idiot, I know you're in the bloody terminal, gah, I should have brought a sign or something...he's getting smacked twice for this." He fumed aloud to himself, bringing a bit to much attention to himself.

Once again the American near by looked at him, causing Arthur to turn completely away from him, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face. 'Dammit it all.' He thought. He looked around for a good noticeable place to tell Alfred to go to, like a bathroom or cafe, so he could FINALLY find him. He was about to start another text when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Arthur turned around, it was American he'd been creeping-er glancing at. "Uh...well, you see..." He said, looking hesitant and unsure. "Ehehe, please be Arthur?" He playfully begged.

Arthur just stared at him slack jawed, oh god...so it was him! It took a moment for it all to sink in and during that moment Alfred took his silence as an indication it was not the Brit he was looking for.

"Oh, uh...sorry 'bout tha-"

"Alfred!" Arthur grinned, excitement filling him.

"Oh thank god!" The American sighed relieved and instantly took the Englishman into a tight embrace. "Iggy~!"

"B-Bloody hell! Put me down!" Arthur snapped as he was lifted and spun around by he overly happy American.

"Yaaaaaay! I finally get to hug ya!" Alfred cheered, completely ignoring the Brit's protests or shoving. "I'm so happy to finally see you in person!"

"Yes, yes, that's all very good and fine, and I'm happy to see you too, but put me the hell down!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred laughed and set Arthur back down on his feet. "Sorry, Arthur, I couldn't help myself." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, it's quite alright." Arthur said, smoothing out his clothes, trying to hide his embarrassment and a small smile than looking back up at the American. "It's great to finally get to meet you, Alfred."

If possible the American's eyes lit up more and Arthur found himself back in strong arms. Happy squealing soon filled his ears and the boy began bouncing in place with excitement.

"S-Stop that you git!" He cried, trying to push the other away, the stronger blond didn't even seem to notice. Arthur just sighed and gave in, allowing he American to get it out of his system.

Alfred seemed to take his time doing so, his squealing luckily dying down a bit first, but his snuggling and nuzzles persisted. The Brit just knew his face must have been the darkest shade of red that a human could achieve.

Arthur sighed happily as he was released. "Sorry, way to excited!" The American grinned, seeming to really take in Arthur's appearance for the first time, causing the shorter blond to look away.

"I-It's fine, its understandable, our first meeting in all." He mumbled, feeling rather exposed the way Alfred was staring at him.

"You're so much cuter than I thought!" Alfred said ever so bluntly, sounding so causal about it! "And shorter." He added as an after thought.

"Git!" Arthur snapped, how rude! He knew the American was careless with his words, but seriously!

Alfred just chuckled. "Your accent is so awesome! Say more British things!" Arthur swore he looked like such a child at that moment.

He quirked a thick brow at the request. "British things?" He wasn't sure if he should be offended at the suggestion, but decided he wasn't because he knew Alfred to well to know he wasn't insulting the Brit.

"Yea! I love the way you talk!" He grinned, completely unaware how embarrassed Arthur was.

Arthur looked off to the side, the boy had no idea he was flattering him so much. "W-Well, I'm sure you'll hear plenty of it while you're here. We should just get your things and go soon."

"Of course, Arthur, I can't wait to see your place!" He said, picking up his duffel bag.

After that it was all a blur, filled with small talk and awkwardly getting used to conversing in person. It was supposed to be a friendly visit, nothing overly special. Getting to know each other even better, best friends standing on the same continent was all they were looking for and a little fun.

They should have been more aware of the things that hide in the dark. Things were always changing so suddenly in the dark.


	2. Things You Find in the Dark

A thundering like pounding invaded all his sense, the pain that coursed through him was like he had never exprienced. He felt the intensity alone might just kill him, he gasped in shallow breaths, trying to fight it off, relearning to take in air. A painful cold feeling bolted through his viens like ice shards and he prayed to just pass out from the tourture already to get some relief, but darkness never came.

Through the pain and the haze a small amount of awareness was starting to form in his cloudy mind. The majority of his vision was blanked on the edges from the thudding in his head, but he could hear when the door creaked open and than slammed shut. The sudden noise caused his sense to pluse in a horrible manner, groaning in displeasure.

A dark chuckle rang out throught the dry air. "So you've finally awoken? Well, well, he was right, you do provide a grand amount of entertainment. Most don't even survive up to this point...or at the very least stay passed out longer." A silky voice spoke, Alfred tired to figure out where it was coming from, but was to weak and in to much pain to focus. "I wonder if your little friend will be as lucky..." He could just feel that smirk.

Alfred felt a veil lift off him, vision becoming more clear as his angry slowly wore down the pain and worry speeding up his heart. "B-Bastard.." He choked out. "W-What have you d-done to Arthur.." He gasped, talking felt like he was swallowing broken glass. What had happened to him? How did he even get here?

"Worry not, young one. I have done nothing to him...not yet." The unknown man sneered.

Alfread groaned as he tired to move, his muscles burning. "Don't you touch him!" He hissed, a sort of dark hatard filling his heart at this man making such threats.

The stranger laughed, it was almost a giggle, just what the American needed, a psycho. "I'm rather sure you'd agree that your in no shape to give me orders." Than as an after thought. "Isn't that right?"

"..Yes it is." He blurted, without even thinking, shocked that at what he had just done, why would he agree? Slowly he was being to be able to see his captor more clearly, shapes and colors becoming more sharp. At first he could have swore it was a woman that stood before him, they did have long lush black hair tied in a loose pony tail, the soft feinime features and the posture they were holding. That voice, though was surely that of a mans. A dark twisted smirk on the man's facde made Alfred's stomach churn unpleasantly, he knew it spelt trouble.

"How about you sit up for me, my pet?" He purred and as he spoke the young blond found himself obeying without thought once more, though his mid and body protested at the movements. It only served to please the stranger and him a better idea of the man and his surroundings.

The man was actually rather short and small framed, only making him more womanly and less threatening. He was distictly Chinese, not that common to find in the heart of England, but what did Alfred really know about that?

As for the surroundings, it looked as if they were in a cave, the walls looked that way, the walls reinforced with thick bars and had metal door, the only way in and out. Weather it ws an old mine or something, he couldn't really tell, Arthur would know better than him...

Alfred tore his eyes from the golden eyed man to look for his friend, glad to see the older British boy was laying beside him. He was peacefully sleeping next him, hands bound with metal shackles that have seen better days for sure. His pale face was at peace which gave Alfred great relief that he wasn't in any pain that he could tell.

"What do want from us, psycho?" Alfred snarled, glaring back at the stranger.

"How rude, aru." The man frowned, looking like a pout, the darkness ebbying away from his tone. "Keep your mouth shut." Once more Alfred strangely obeyed, his mouth snapping shut, the stranger smirked lightly, moving closer to his prey chained to the wall. He moved with such grace he almost floated, kneeling down on one knee, being careful not to dirty his odd old Chinese robe. "Good boy, aru." He said smugly, patting the blond on the cheek. "Now, on to business.." He purred, cupping the boys cheek to force him to look him in the eye, ignoring the boys flinching.

"Stay still." Alfred froze. "I'm not going to hurt you..."


End file.
